Ding Dong Bell - EdukayFUN
Ding Dong Bell - EdukayFUN is part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot The video opens to reveal a brick water well amidst a forest of conifer trees. Pussy emerges from behind a tree and and settles beside the well, whereupon she begins rocking back and forth and emitting a "ding dong" sound. Johnny Thin arrives soon after and proceeds directly to drop Pussy down the well. Having satisfied his bloodlust, he celebrates his depraved act of malefaction by performing cartwheels and eating a nearby tree. Johnny Stout, having witnessed the crime in progress, races to to the well and rescues Pussy from her desperate predicament. Johnny Thin commemorates his heroism by performing his own set of cartwheels, but the physical effort results in him regurgitating a tree that he presumably consumed earlier in the day. Pussy celebrates her rescue by eating sixteen nearby mice. The second act opens to a turbulent scene of pulsating trees followed by an intense chase scene involving Johnny Thin and Johnny Stout as they run around the well. Pussy's escape is seen to have been premature as we find her once again in the well, struggling to survive. Johnny Thin breaks off the chase to indulge in the consumption of more trees; Johnny Stout, again sickened from the physical effort, vomits up several more trees. The scene then takes a surreal and supernatural turn as both Johnny Thin and Johnny Stout begin oscillating with ever increasing intensity between endomorphic and ectomorphic bodily proportions until they launch into the sky. Pussy simply fades from view. Johnny Thin is then seen to have expanded to encompass the entire forest. He exploits his new form in yet another attempt to drown Pussy in the well. Johnny Thin then transmogrifies to Johnny Stout and Pussy is once again rescued from her tragic predicament. All three characters then descend from the sky, having reacquired their original proportions. Pussy proceeds to consume an additional nine mice. In a desperate final attempt to secure Pussy's demise, Johnny Thin endeavors to eat her alive, but Johnny Stout intervenes by eating Johnny Thin instead. Upon ingesting Johnny Thin, Johnny Stout undergoes a supernatural transformation, levitating into the air, spinning rapidly, and emanating an eerie incandescent glow. Johnny Stout vanishes into thin air, then in an explosion of light, he is resurrected as Johnny Johnny. The supernatural energy released from the occult merger of Johnny Thin and Johnny Stout into Johnny Johnny causes the forest trees to levitate and spin while the ground beneath shifts its dimensions. In a shocking twist-ending, Papa appears from the well and eats Johnny, then disappears down the well. The well itself sinks into the forest floor, disappearing from view. The scene ends with Pussy descending from the sky, unharmed, rocking back and forth and emitting her familiar ding dong sound. Cast * Johnny Johnny as himself, Johnny Thin, and Johnny Stout * Papa as himself * Pussy as herself * Mice as themselves Production "Ding Dong Bell - EdukayFUN" is an animated video utilizing advanced computer graphics techniques to create an eerie realistic look and feel, a phenomenon referred to as "uncanny valley" for its ability to confuse human perception into interpreting the video as actual live footage. The animation team incorporate advanced modeling technologies that allow the characters and background scenery to change their proportions in unusual ways. The video is scored to the nursery rhyme "Ding Dong Bell" which is performed in falsetto by a choir of vocalists. Although uncredited, their skilled harmonizing suggests that they are classically trained with years of professional experience, most likely drawn from a celebrated opera company. Themes and analysis External Links #Ding Dong Bell - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Shows